People often have sets of objects that they need to have with them at different times during the day or for tasks they need to accomplish. For example, when a person leaves home to go to work in the morning, the person may need keys to the house, keys to the office, keys to the car, a wallet or purse, and a variety of other items. While in the person's car, the person may need a car key and a wallet containing the person's driver's license.
Moreover, groups of objects may be associated with each other. For example, an automobile may be equipped with a jack, a portable cell phone, a pass to a parking lot, and a variety of other things. A hand drill may have associated with it a chuck key, an extension cord, a battery and a set of drill bits, all of which may be necessary for the drill to work. A service technician dispatched to perform a particular job may need a specific set of tools and supplies to accomplish the job. Leaving the dispatch station without all of the specified objects may result in a wasted trip to retrieve the necessary tools or supplies.
Further, some of these objects may be valuable. For example, a person may desire to take a laptop computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA) to work, to a library, or to some other location where the device might be put to use. In those locations, however, the person may leave the object for a few moments, for example, to look in the library stacks, leaving the object unguarded and vulnerable to being stolen.
Clearly a need exists for tracking an object or associated group of objects in an organized fashion.